Family Secrets
by deansgal4life6
Summary: Chris, Wyatt and their little sister Melinda are all grown up and still living in the old house, Chris is contacted by an old friend. Will he reveal the family secret?
1. Chapter 1

**The charmed ones second generation, all grown up, what I think they're like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. I only own Elizabeths character and the story.**

Family Issues

**Chapter 1.**

I stood there staring at the sunset, the argument still fresh on my mind. Unshed tears in my eyes, threatening to roll down my cheeks. Not bothering to stop them, I felt my phone vibrate, before hearing it go off. Taking it out of my pocket I checked the caller ID. Only to have it bring more tears and anger. Glaring at it, I stuffed it back into the pocket of my jeans, bending down to pick up my shoes, I started walking home.

Walking back along the beach, my mind drifted back to the argument and events afterwards.

"_You lied to me! All this time and it didn't' occur to you once that I would want to know!" I yelled . Tears rolling down my cheeks, I wiped them away and glared at the person responsible. _

"_Didn't it occur to you to tell me instead of letting me find out from someone who shouldn't even know?!" I demanded. When he didn't respond I continued. "Did you honestly think you could keep this from me forever?" I asked more calmly. He looked heartbroken but I didn't care. 'he lied to me' I reminded myself. _

"_I'm still your father" he said quietly. I scowled. _

"_No, your not" I answered coldly._

So maybe I should have packed a bag. But I had to go back anyway. I walked through the wooden front door dreading what I'd find on the other side. Opening it cautiously I looked around, Deciding it was safe, I slowly walked down the hall. I could hear voices coming from the lounge room, Quickly and quietly I snuck past to my room. Grabbing a backpack I started stuffing in some clothes, books, money and other essential items I was going to need. Zipping up the bag, I checked the hall and snuck back out. I slipped outside and headed towards my car. Chucking my bag in the backseat I slid into the front and started her up. I pulled out of the driveway, wondering if they would even notice my car gone. Driving down the road my mind slipped to one thing, Finding my real family.

**A sneak peek at a fic randomly written, not sure where its going to go yet. R&R. tell me what you think. I know, no charmed yet, I promise its coming.**

**DG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own charmed. Only the story and Elizabeth's character.**

**Some charmed bits finally, told you it would come in. Tell me what you think. R&R.**

**Chapter 2.**

I'd been driving for only an hour, when I heard the familiar ring of my cell. Pulling over onto the gravel on the roads edge. Checking the caller ID I groaned. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I said watching the cars as they sped past.

"Elizabeth Anne, Where are you!?" The voice demanded. I cringed. I hated being called by my full name and dad knew it.

"Why should I tell you?" I could hear him grinding his teeth in the background. This made me smile for a minute, I soon stopped.

"Elizabeth, come home now, Or I'll.." he trailed off. I rolled my eyes, empty threats had become his best friend recently, although I knew he would never act on them and there was nothing he could really do, and he knew this too.

"You'll what? Call the police? They can't do anything. I'm old enough to take care of myself. You have no control over me and you know it" I heard him sigh.

"Please, Lizzy, come home" he begged, I held back another sob.

"I'm sorry." I said sadly. Hanging up, I threw the phone onto the dashboard and rested my head on the steering wheel, letting the tears fall.

A few minutes later I looked back up, catching a glance at my reflection in the rearview mirror, I couldn't help but laugh hopelessly. I looked like a mess, my carefully applied mascara had run, and my eyeliner was smudged, the only thing that remained still in tact was the light blue eye shadow I had put on earlier that morning, Shaking my head. I picked up my phone again and dialed a familiar number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" came his familiar voice.

"Hey" I said weakly.

"Eliza?" I smiled at his nickname for me. Chris Perry, or Halliwell being what he went by now, had been my best friend since primary school. We were inseparable. His mum and dad, and aunties were like a second family to me. Right now, they were all I had.

"Got a place I can crash for a while?" I asked, my voice still weak from crying. I heard voices in the background, then he spoke again.

"Always hon., you know your welcome here, what happened?" I cringed at the sympathy and concern in his voice.

"I'll tell you when I get there, same house?" I asked, thinking of the two storey mansion his family currently held possession of and had for generations.

"Yep, meet you here, then you can explain, see you soon" I smiled.

"Yeah, bye" I hung up and threw the phone back on the dash. Starting the car back up I put it in gear and started towards the place I would call home for the next few days at least. My second home since I was little.

A few hours later I passed a sign.

"Welcome to San Francisco" I muttered. Navigating the city streets was easy, I found the familiar old house and pulled the car to a stop. Sighing I got out and walked slowly towards the door. Only to have it open before I could knock. There stood my oldest, best guy friend. He hadn't changed a bit, same dark hair, same brown eyes. Same smile that made my stomach jump. Of course he didn't know I'd had a crush on him for so long. I loved him. He meant more to me then he'd ever know.

I smiled weakly at him. He returned it. Then noticing how crap I looked he frowned, I couldn't help but cringe, why hadn't I fixed my make up in the car, at least make myself look presentable.

"What happened Eliza?" he asked concerned. It was more then enough, I broke. Tears running down my already tear stained cheeks as he pulled me into his embrace. He scooped me up into his arms as I cried on his shoulder. Then he slowly moved me into the lounge room out of public view. I heard the front door shut and wondered how he'd managed to carry me and close the front door, too depressed to care I dismissed the thoughts.

A while later the sobs subsided, I snuggled in closer to him, wanting the comfort more then anything. He reacted by pulling me closer. Leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he whispered. Making me shiver. I nodded. And sat up in his lap.

"I was talking to Jake, and he told me everything, the truth, about my family" I answered closing my eyes as the tears threatened to start again. Chris nodded waiting patiently for me to continue.

"Take all the time you need honey" he said quietly. I nodded. His hands doing comforting circling motions on my back. The other wrapped around my waist. I sighed.

"He told me everything, he didn't mean to, he overheard _my parents and his_ talking and.." I broke off holding back another sob. He pulled me in for a hug, I tucked my head close to his chest and let the tears fall once more.

"I'm so sorry Eliz, if I had known." he broke off mid sentence but I didn't need him to continue to know what he was going to say.

"I know, Chris, I know. Doesn't matter now" I mumbled. I felt him tense, he was angry, at my parents for not telling me the truth, I sighed. If only he knew, how much he really meant to me, how comforting his presence really was. Misinterpreting my sigh, he pulled me in closer and rubbed my back comfortingly. Eventually I pulled away.

"So, where is everyone? Melinda? Wyatt?" I asked. He frowned at my bad job at changing the subject but didn't comment.

"Wyatt and Mel should be back soon" he answered. I nodded. We were silent for a few minutes, eventually he spoke.

"You hungry, thirsty?" he asked. I nodded and got up so he could move. I followed him down the familiar hallway to the kitchen. It had changed a little bit since I had been here last. It was bigger, but then with three kids to accommodate for, plus god knows how many more on the way, it made sense that Piper would get it extended. I stood leaning on the counter as Chris raided the fridge. I had no idea what he was looking for exactly, until he came out of the fridge with a container of Double choc chip ice cream in his hands. I couldn't help the smile forming on my face. Typical Chris, knew exactly what I needed, one of the many reasons I loved him. My oldest friend and boy was I falling hard. Shaking the thoughts from my mind I took the offered spoon in his hand and dug into the container of chocolaty goodness. He watched me as I dug my spoon in, and stuck the contents in my mouth. He did the same. Still watching me carefully, I wondered what he was thinking. He frowned.

"Chris, you have been staring at me for the past 15 minutes, what is it that you find so interesting, and why are you frowning?" I asked getting annoyed. He just smiled at me and stayed silent. I sighed, he wasn't going to tell me anything. Sucking the ice cream from my spoon I dug in for more. His eyes still on me, I raised an eyebrow and considered sticking out my tongue, but thought better of it. Finally he cleared his throat. Digging his spoon deep into the ice cream so it remained standing.

"So, you still haven't explained what happened, you said you argued with your dad" I winced. He smiled sympathetically, then continued. " But you never said what it was over" he added.

I nodded thinking over my answer, as I sucked the ice cream from the spoon.

"Jake overheard his father and mine talking. Debating about the right time to tell me. They knew about who I really was and they never said a word, So I left, I had to get out Chris, I can't go back there" I said holding back fresh tears. He nodded and pulled me into another hug.

"You don't have too" he whispered, I nodded. Trying to get myself under control once more. When I finally gained it once more I continued. " They said something about me not being who I thought I was, that I was different, I still don't know what they meant, they also mentioned something about my real parents. Something along the lines of them dropping me off and leaving, not even bothering to tell them why, just asking that they look after me" I frowned thinking this over. Who was I then? Who were my parents? I sighed, shaking the thoughts from my mind, I smiled weakly at Chris, he seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"So, they didn't give you any helpful information?" he asked. I shook my head sadly. The information they had given me was sketchy at best, how was I supposed to find my real family based on that? I sighed. Wondering how I was going to go about doing this. Chris smiled knowingly and held his arms out for a hug. I walked into them without a second thought, fresh tears forming in my eyes, threatening to roll down my cheeks. Pulling away once more I sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I muttered half to myself. Chris shook his head, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"It'll get better hon. I promise." He whispered soothingly. I nodded, not really believing it but wishing I could. It wasn't that much of a stretch was it? I sighed. Stepping back a few inches. I tried to pull myself together. Catching a glimpse of my reflection in the window I groaned.

"Bathroom?" I asked. Chris laughed and pointed up.

"Upstairs, first door on the left. Same as always" he answered. I nodded mouthing thank you, before I ascended the stairs. Reaching the bathroom I closed the door and stared into the mirror. The face of a 19 year old girl who had just had her world torn apart stared back at me. Would the sadness and pain ever leave my eyes, I wondered, would I ever forgive my parents for lying, what about my real family, what was the deal with them, if they loved me so much why'd they dump me here and never call I thought angrily. I stared at the mirror, almost expecting it to answer my unasked questions, it didn't. Sighing I turned on the cold water tap and cupped my hands underneath It catching some of the water to wash my face. Splashing it up onto my face, I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head of everything bad that had happened today, the last week, and forever. It was a long shot and I knew it but it didn't stop me trying. For a few minutes I imagined I was in a alternate reality where my family loved me, and I was happy and safe and surrounded by friends. I wished it were true. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Eliza, you in there honey? You have to come out eventually, you can't hide in there forever" Chris joked. I tried to fight the smile forming on my face, and lost.

"Why not?" I whined. He chuckled, sighing I opened the door to find him in the door way.

"Are you sure I can't stay in here?" I asked only half joking. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Sorry honey, time to face the world" I groaned. But let him place his arm around my waist and lead me back down stairs. Time to face the world is right. I thought sadly. Time to face reality.

**Another chapter finished, tell me what you think. R&R.**

**DG**


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter, before you say anything yes I'm aware that the boys can't actually read and talk through mind reading (I'm very tired as I'm writing this and unable to think of the proper word for it.)

Wouldn't It be cool if they could??? Anyways I realized we never actually knew the full extent of the boys powers. So whose to say whether they could or not…right?

Anyways, here's the next chapter, let me know what you think. Not sure how to reveal who Chris and Wyatt really are, any ideas would be helpful.

Thanks to FirePony16 for my first review J

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, only Elizabeth's character and the story.

Chapter3

**A few hours later we were lazing on the lounge in front of the TV, Wyatt and Melinda had come home and were sitting on either side of us, both were as glad to see me home as Chris was. Surprising to me as Melinda never really liked me, or so I thought anyway. Maybe Chris had warned her to play nice.. Nah there wouldn't have been enough time for him to tell her would there? I dismissed the thoughts and concentrated on the movie, or as well as I could without thinking about how warm and comfortable Chris's arm was currently wrapped around my waist. My head resting in his lap my legs across Wyatt's, being the short ass I am I barely reached the end of the couch. Something Chris had a laugh about earlier. I shifted slightly to make myself more comfortable, earning a glance from Chris. I smiled, he returned it and went back to the movie. **

**A little while later I was asleep. **

**Chris POV**

I watched her sleeping soundly, wondering if she knew how I really felt, I had loved this girl for so long, and still didn't know how to tell her.

I had watched her date guys time and time again, knowing each one of them wasn't good enough for his girl.

I sighed, as she moaned lightly in her sleep, bringing her legs up closer to her on the lounge, she snuggled into my lap. I leant down, and kissed her lightly on the forehead, then picked her up and carried her to her room. She was fast asleep when I left the room, leaving the door open slightly.

**Elizabeth POV**

I woke up the next morning to the unfamiliar sound of birds chirping outside. Opening my eyes I glanced around the room, unsure as to where I was.

Then it clicked, the events of the day before, rolled through her mind, like a movie. I cringed at the fight with my supposed dad, and smiled when I thought of how comforting Chris was.

I had always felt safe here. Feeling the overwhelming need for coffee, I got up and went down stairs, dressed in nothing but a black singlet top and short shorts, the usual clothes I wore to bed. The singlet top sat just on my stomach, leaving a small gap of skin between it and my shorts. Entering the kitchen I noticed Chris was already up, sitting at the dinning room table coffee cup in one hand and newspaper in the other, he looked up when I entered. I smiled weakly at him, he returned it.

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I sat down beside him, taking a sip.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks for letting me stay, It won't be long, I'll find my own place or try and find my family or something" I babbled. Making him smirk.

"It's ok, your always welcome here, you know that, take as long as you need honey" I smiled and took another sip of coffee.

"Thanks Chris" I mumbled. Making him smirk once more.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" he asked, changing the subject. I looked up as Wyatt entered the room.

"Morning you two, how are we this fine morning" he asked cheerfully leaning over the back of my chair to give me a hug. I hugged him back, unable to fight the smile on my face. He kept me in his embrace for a few minutes resting his head on my shoulder, a few minutes later I heard him fake snore and couldn't help but giggle.

"Get off me Wyatt, you big goof, go get some coffee, you can hug me again when your more awake and there's less chance of you falling asleep on my shoulder" I joked. Making him laugh as he passed me into the kitchen to pour himself a coffee.

He then sat down in the seat beside me. I watched the two guys curiously. Wondering how they both managed to stay single. Noticing Chris look up at Wyatt's gaze and raise an eyebrow at him, as if they could hear what the other person was thinking. I dismissed the thoughts. No they weren't anything other then my two closest guy friends.

**Wyatt's POV.**

I sat down at the table beside the brunette. Sipping my coffee I watched the both intently, waiting for them to say something, anything, the silence was killing me. Finally I broke it.

"So.. What do we all have planned today?" I asked trying to start a conversation. Eliza spoke first.

"Got some friends I have to see, some stuff I have to work out, Um meet you guys for lunch or something, we can catch up over some coffee?" she offered hopefully. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure Liz, sounds good" I turned to my brother. "Chris?" I asked. He looked up startled obviously distracted by something. I could probably guess what.

"What are you up to today little brother? Apart from daydreaming." I said jokingly. I swear he blushed, I glanced quickly over at Eliza to see if she had noticed, judging by the smirk she was trying and failing to hide she had.

My brother and I belonged to a family of generations of witches, we were both half witch half white lighter because our mum had broken the rules. At the time it was against the rules for a witch to love a white lighter, but her and Dad fell in love. And here we were. I didn't know the exact details, I was very young.

I glanced at Chris wondering whether he was ever going to tell her the family secret, she'd grown up around us and still hadn't managed to figure it out, which I found kind of stupid.

'_Little bro, you have to tell her eventually, how about I skip lunch today and you two just go and you can tell her privately and get it over with. Its better if you tell her rather then let her find out on her own' _I said into Chris's head, hoping he'd take a hint. He shot me a look but didn't say anything.

"Got some stuff to do this morning but I can make lunch" he answered finally. I rolled my eyes, this was going to be fun.

"What about Melinda?" Elizabeth asked frowning. I shook my head.

"Mel's busy, she won't be back until later, like heaps later" I replied, thinking of the mission she was sent out on hoping she would come home safely. Elizabeth looked down at the black watch on her wrist. Downed the rest of her coffee and stood up.

"Ok boys, I got to go, got some stuff I need to go get done today. Catch you guys later today for lunch" she said as she left the room. I nodded.

"Sure, see you then" I stared at Chris shaking my head.

"You have to tell her bro, before it's too late" I said, as I got up and left the room. Leaving my little brother to think things over.

**Ok, chapter finished, tell me what you think. R&R.**

**DG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own charmed. A girl can dream though. I do however own Elizabeth's character and the story.**

**Here's the next chapter, sorry its so short, wasn't sure how much to put in it, tell me what you think. **

**Elizabeth's POV**

I tried very hard to focus as I looked around the shops, but my mind kept drifting back to how sweet Chris is was last night. I really did like him but part of me could sense that he was hiding something from me. Even when we were kids he was the same. So what was he hiding, would he let me in this time? Or would it be the same as last time. I sighed, spotting my favourite coffee shop I headed in for a much needed caffeine hit.

Ordering my usual Caramel Latte I sat down and waited. A few minutes later I was enjoying the delicious coffee goodness. Checking the watch on my arm I saw it was almost lunch time. I still hadn't heard from Chris or Wyatt about where we were having lunch. Pulling my phone from my pocket I dialed Chris's number and waited. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey, you up for lunch still?" he asked before I could say anything.

"Yeah sure, where too?"

"How about I grab something and we meet back at the house, there's something I need to tell you" Chris offered. I thought about this for a second. What would he need to tell me, was he finally opening up. She was about to find out.

"yeah sure, I can work with that" I answered, checking my watch. "Meet at the house in 10?" I offered. Chris quickly agreed, saying goodbye I hung up. Checking my watch I walked quickly towards the car. A few minutes later I was back at Chris's, not really sure what I was about to find out and not really sure that I wanted to know. Taking a deep breath I turned the door knob and went inside.

"Chris?" I asked nervously to no one in particular. "Anyone home?" I called again. When no one answered I walked into the kitchen and started making a coffee. I heard the front door open and close.

"Chris?" I called. "That you?"

"Yeah Liz, just me" he called back. A few seconds later he entered the room. Placing a kiss on my forehead he leant on the counter beside me. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach on overdrive.

"So, what did you want me to come back for that was so urgent?" I asked trying to break the silence. He frowned thinking something through then finally spoke.

"There's something I need to tell you." he began, I swallowed and nodded waiting for him to continue.

"I don't really know the best way to tell you and I don't think you'll believe me anyway so I might as well show you. Just don't freak out ok" he said before taking a few steps in front of me. I nodded and waited. I watched in shock as he disappeared in a swirl of blue lights and reappeared on the other side of the room. I was stunned, what the hell was he?, what the hell was that?

**Ok another chapter for you guys to read. Tell me what you think. R&R. **

**DG**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.**

**So sorry this chapter took so long to write, been a bit busy lately working on a car of all things. Here's the long awaited 5th**** chapter. Hope you like it. You know the drill. R&R and tell me what you think. All opinions welcome. I can't write that well in a guys POV so sorry if it sounds girly.**

I stood in complete silence, going over the recent information in my head. Wondering what the hell I was going to say, I knew Chris wanted me to say something.. What was I supposed to say to what he just showed me, there was no word in the English language that could describe how I felt right now, although when I thought about it, it did explain a lot. Could this have been the reason why he was so distant from me when it came to his family? Finally I cleared my throat and made eye contact.

"What are you?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity.

**Chris POV**

She looked into my hope filled eyes, curiosity and fear filling hers.

"What are you?" she asked. I sighed. It was time.

"I'm what's called a white lighter" I answered, when she didn't comment I continued. " We're kind of guardians for witches. Except I'm half witch, my mom was a witch and my dad was a white lighter, they broke the rules and fell in love." I answered, studying her face for a reaction. She was taking it all extremely well, I mean she hadn't run off screaming or anything, at least not yet anyway.

I waited for her to say something, watching the various emotions in her eyes. She was scared, curious and.. Something else I couldn't quite pick up on. Hmm.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was shocked, I didn't know what to say, what was one supposed to say when their life long best friend tells you they're really part witch and have special powers and surprise surprise it's a family thing!

I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down, taking a seat in the kitchen chair beside me. Knowing that if I didn't I was likely to fall down Running my hand through my long dark brown hair I took in what Chris had just told me. He was a what…did that mean Wyatt was one too? What about Melinda? Was she one as well. I was practically bursting with questions, although unsure whether I really wanted the answers. He watched me expectantly, waiting for me to say something. What was I supposed to say?

"Um, I really don't know what to say Chris, is this why you use to disappear when we were younger?" I asked remembering back to the times he would have some emergency come up and have to leave suddenly.

"So, that's the big secret?" I asked, wishing I could read his mind and find out if he was hiding anything else.

"That's it" he mumbled. I nodded. Trying to process what I had just been told.

"Yeah"

"Ok, so you hungry?" he offered trying to break the silence. I nodded.

"yeah lets go."

**I know its short and I'm sorry but here it is. Promise the next one will be longer.**

**DG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Family secrets - Chapter Six**

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. Here, lets see what you think. It's short but I promise it will get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters from charmed.  
**

**Chris's POV:**

Over the next two weeks, I watched the shy teenage girl I grew up with become more and more like the strong, stubborn woman I saw before me. Proven by the insistence she had for wanting to learn self defense.

She insisted that it would be good, in case of an attack. Which she was right about I did have to admit, but over my dead body was I training her to go out and fight demons! We did it every day, because we had grown up saving the world every week, she was just looking for a way to take her mind off the crap hole of her life at this current time. I knew her far to well.

I watched the young brunette, continuously beat the punching bag senseless. If I didn't stop her soon there wouldn't be a punching bag left. Time to step in.

"Ok, that's enough. Time to do some real learning, Wyatt has some info on a demon killing innocents, want to come help us?" inwardly cringing at the idea of putting her into the firing line, this would definitely come back to bite me.

Eliza looked up, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Come on, lets see what you got" On that note she bolted inside, to find Wyatt, leaving me to ponder the mess I was about to jump straight into. This was going to be one hell of a night. Knocking the bag with one last punch, I followed Eliza's steps inside, how much trouble could one girl possibly get up to?

I would quite possibly regret that statement.

"What did you say this guys powers were again?" Wyatt asked for what seemed to be the 50th time in the last two hours. I rolled my eyes.

"Fireballs, incinerating things with his eyes.."

"And he is butt face ugly" Eliza put in before I could finish.

"Great, so we are looking for a fiery eyed ugly demon, that sure narrows it down" he muttered sarcastically.

I groaned, slamming yet another book shut, I looked up to see Wyatt still flipping aimlessly through the book of shadows, looking about as frustrated as I felt. He was right, this was pointless.

"We have no leads, we don't even know this guys name or what kind of demon he is, what his powers are how the hell are we supposed to find him?" I sighed. I turned to face Eliza

"Any leads of the innocent? Any connections at all?" I asked desperate for something, anything to go on at this point.

She shook her head.

"Nope, nada. They're all females, all different hair colours, and a different range of ages. So, basically all we know is the demon likes chicks" she answered, her eyes not leaving the computer screen her eyes were currently glued too.

Two hours later we still hadn't found the demon we were looking for and we were running out of options. Closing yet another book, I rubbed my eyes and checked the time. It was after 1 in the morning, Eliza had passed out face first into a book she was reading and Wyatt was playing catch against one of the attic walls.

"Face it bro' we got nothing, there is no mention at all of this demon. Someone is playing us" he groaned. I shook my head, refusing to believe my older brother. There had to be something, we just hadn't found it yet, we would though. It would just take some time..and maybe some new resources.

It was time to look up some old friends.

**A long awaited chapter...sorry it took so long! Anyway, you know the drill! Unsure what to make as the demon just yet...any ideas let me know. R&R**

**DG**


End file.
